


A Homecoming Surprise

by luxvader



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frodo Baggins - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxvader/pseuds/luxvader
Summary: Frodo and Sam's sister are in a relationship before he leaves for the quest, and she finds she is pregnant with their child, but doesn’t tell him because he leaves before she could. And so when they all return to the shire they have an emotional reunion, and he gets to meet their daughter.





	

You put a hand on your swollen belly and let out a deep sigh. Frodo had been gone for almost six months with your older brother Sam, and you had hardly heard any word about how he and the company were doing. Of course rumors were swirling around the Shire about their whereabouts. Mostly the whispers were nonsense, although they did scare you quite a bit. Once in awhile strangers would stop by and tell of the happenings outside of your small world. Stories of men riding wild horses into battle, tales of elves aiding unlikely allies, and as always, Sauron’s sharp eye watching out upon the world. These stories would strike panic into your heart, and you would fear for Frodo and Sam’s safety.

Your fellow hobbits would talk behind your back, and tell stories about you. As your stomach had grown larger, they would talk about you in very mean ways and would often shun you from their circles. “I heard that she was with so many men, that she doesn’t know who the father of the baby is.”

“I heard that she went away with a dwarf for one night.” None of these were true since no one knew the real story…

(After Bilbo’s departure to Rivendell)

It had all started a year ago. Sam would go over to Frodo’s home, and shear his hedges and trim the garden.

“Y’know, Y/N, you should come over with me sometime to his house. Master Frodo needs help planting some flowers, and I thought you might want to tag along.” Sam had said to you, one sunny spring morning.

“That sounds lovely!” You replied. You loved all things bright and beautiful, and knowing your brother would enjoy the company, you gladly obliged. The early morning coolness soon grew into a warm afternoon, and by the time you were halfway done, you were starting to sweat profusely. You sat up on your knees and turned your eyes away from the glaring sun. A shadow suddenly stood over you, blocking the light. You looked up and gazed upon Frodo. He smiled at you and offered you a hand. You gladly took it and thanked him.

“Where’s my brother?” You asked.

“Sam had finished, so I told him that he could go home early.” He answered.

Well I never, you thought, why would he leave me here by myself. “If you would like, we could go inside and have something to eat and drink.” Frodo offered.

“Why that would be wonderful!” You exclaimed. Frodo turned his back to you and beckoned you to follow him inside. You smiled to yourself as you examined his features. You had heard about his good heart, but never about his good looks. He had gorgeous, twinkling green eyes, and a mop of curly black hair that fell around his cheerful face. Although the evening was still warm, Frodo decided to light a cheery fire for both of you to sit around while you talked and talked. You decided that you liked Frodo very much and wanted to get to know him. You hardly noticed how late it was until the fire had completely died out.

You jumped out of your chair and exclaimed, “Oh goodness! Time really flew by us. I must be getting home. Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“Let me walk you home?” Frodo asked, getting up from his chair as well. You nodded as he held out his arm. You blushed and took it, as you both slowly walked to your house. As you got to the white picket fence of your little cottage, Frodo turned to you. “When will I have the pleasure of your company again, Miss Y/N?”

“Any time you want, Mr. Frodo.”

“Please, call me Frodo.”

You nodded again, and smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek. You were glad the night was dark, for you didn’t want Frodo to see how pink your face had become. As he was starting to walk back up the road, you suddenly called out.

“How about tea, tomorrow afternoon?”

“Perfect.” He replied. You walked into your home, and noticed Sam sitting at the table.

“How was your day?” He asked, smiling bashfully.

“Samwise Gamgee, did you leave me there on purpose?” You asked, pretending to scold him.

“Maybe, Maybe not. I’m off to bed, Goodnight little sister.”

The next day you walked over to Frodo’s house for tea, and had an amazing time getting to know him. This repeated itself for weeks as the two of you grew closer. You were falling for him, as was he with you. It was an early morning and you had just gotten out of bed, as you were about to make yourself first breakfast, you heard a knock. Puzzled as to who would be seeing you at this hour, you opened the door and were surprised to see Frodo standing there impatiently. “Frodo! What are you..”

“Y/N, I can’t hold it back any longer.” He said interrupting you. “I would like to court you.”

You dropped the plate you were holding, not hearing it clatter on the floor, and rushed over to Frodo, locking your lips with his. He moved his lips in rhythm with yours, until you both finally pulled away, out of breath. You giggled and blushed as Frodo leaned down to kiss your lips again.

You had been courting for two months, and you were starting to fall in love with Frodo. It was a stormy night in July, and you were over at his house. The rain was pouring above the hill, and you could see streaks of lightning through the rounded windows.

“It’s getting late.” You commented. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to walk home in these conditions.”

“You could stay the night with me, if you want.” Frodo remarked.

You turned to look at him, “I’m sure that would be fine.” The two of you stayed up talking for a few hours more when you let out a big yawn.

“Let’s go to sleep now, shall we?” Frodo asked. You nodded as Frodo swept you up in his arms, in one quick motion.

“Wow,” you laughed, “I didn’t know you were so strong!” Frodo smiled at your words and set you down on his soft bed.

“Here, you can wear one of my shirts as a night shift.” He said, handing you a green satin shirt. He left you to change in privacy as you started to undress. You put on his shirt and noticed that it only came down to the middle of your thigh. Frodo walked back in and stared at you, your cheeks were flushed and your wavy hair wildly framed your face. Frodo picked you up and starting kissing you sweetly, on your lips all the way down to your chest. “What is this for?” You asked coyly.

“I think you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.” Frodo said sincerely, looking deep into your eyes. He then laid you down on the bed and took the shirt off you. One thing led to the other and you could feel him completing you. You woke up the next morning, your head on his chest, and smiled. “How are you feeling this morning?” Frodo asked.

“I’ll admit, I am a little sore.” You said, winking at him. Frodo laughed and kissed your groggy face and went to go make breakfast. You lay in bed for a few minutes when something shiny suddenly caught your eye. Getting out of bed, you wandered over to the mantle to find its source. A golden ring lay before you. Sure, you had many rings, but this one was different. This one was grand and alluring, and a sudden desire came over you that you needed that ring. You were about to put it on your finger when Frodo walked into the room. “Y/N…what are you doing? That’s mine.” He snapped at you. You looked at him, too shocked for words. His temperament had turned from caring to irritated in a matter of minutes. He snatched the ring from you and put it in his pocket. “No one can touch this! It’s mine!” His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. “It’s mine…”

“Frodo, please stop. You’re scaring me.” You said, your voice starting to quiver. Frodo looked at you and stopped muttering to himself.

“Oh, Y/N. I’m so sorry…I don’t…I don’t know what came over me. Can you please forgive me?” He asked, wrapping you up in a tight hug. You nodded as he kissed your blonde locks. The day went on as usual, and there were no more surprise outbursts from Frodo for at least a month. Until one day, when Sam came home from Frodo’s, you knew something strange was happening.

“Sam, you’ve been awfully quiet, is something the matter?” You asked, kindly.

“Huh, what?” Sam mumbled, clearly unaware of what you had said.

“I asked if something was the matter.” You repeated.

“Oh, Uh, nothing I s’pose. Just really tired.”

You frowned, knowing when Sam wasn’t telling the truth but said nothing more. You decided to go to Frodo’s house. Walking upon the paved road, you closed your eyes and breathed in the delicious, crisp autumn air when you bumped into a familiar body. “Y/N!”

You opened your eyes to Frodo calling your name. Seeing him brought an instant smile to your face which soon became clouded seeing Frodo’s serious one. “Love, is everything alright?” You asked, concerned.

“I think it is best if we find somewhere to sit and talk.” He answered. You nodded as he led you over to a soft, grassy knoll. You both sat down and he took your hand. Taking a deep breath he began to speak. “Y/N, I am leaving the Shire.” You gasped, growing very pale, and beginning to feel faint. He continued telling you of the One Ring and his quest to destroy it, and how Sam was making the journey with him. You grew sick, and had to run behind a tree to empty your stomach. “Y/N? Are you okay?” said Frodo, his green eyes sparkling with worry.

“I…I think so.” You said, panting, as he held your tangled hair back. You slumped up against the tree, Frodo holding you against him, as you let out soft tears. You knew that your beloved had to go on this journey, but concern for him and your brother settled in your mind and heart, and you could not help but feel miserable. You sat with Frodo for a while more, not saying anything, but trying to soak in his presence as much as possible before he left for who knows how long. “Y/N?” Frodo asked.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” He said, kissing your forehead.

“I love you too.” You replied. As the day lingered on, the two of you decided to head back to your home.

“I do not know when I will be leaving, Y/N…it could be anytime. Please be prepared for that, love.” Frodo pleaded with you. You just nodded, kissing him fervently. The two of you lingered on your doorstep, not wanting to be away from each other. Frodo finally pulled away, telling you he must go home. You sadly nodded, watching him walk down the dark road, hoping he would still be in the Shire tomorrow.

You woke up the next day with an extremely nauseous stomach. 

Again?

You thought to yourself, as you made your way to the small basin in your kitchen. You heaved into the basin, sweat beading at your forehead. A nagging thought began to creep into your mind. 

What if I’m with child? 

You counted back the days of your last monthly and realized you were 3 weeks late. You sat up suddenly, and quickly sprang to your room to grab a coat, and ran non-stop to Frodo’s home. You knocked on the door. You waited, but there was no answer. You knocked again, exclaiming, “Frodo! Frodo! I have to speak with you!”

“It’s no use, lass.” A middle aged female hobbit called out to you. “I heard from several people that they had seen Mr. Frodo and young Samwise Gamgee leaving the Shire earlier this morning.” Hearing the startling news, you fell to your knees and let out a sudden sob. 

No, no this cannot be happening… 

You made the short trudge back home, and sat down on your bed, not knowing what to do. You secluded yourself for many months, afraid of what people would say when they spotted your growing belly. You missed Frodo and your brother very much, and worried about them constantly. After another month of being alone, you decided it was time for some fresh air. Of course, no one would talk to you after listening to all the rumors, but you kept your head held high and didn’t concern yourself with their opinions of you. You grew to love being with child, and couldn’t wait until your baby would arrive. Another month went by, and you delivered a beautiful baby girl, who you named Mila. As soon as Mila opened her eyes, you knew she looked just like Frodo. She had dark eyes, which turned green after a few months, and a mane of ebony ringlets. Another year passed as you still waited for your beloved to return. Mila had turned into quite a talkative little hobbit, and you were glad you had your daughter to keep you company during the lonely nights. You prayed every night that Frodo would be able to return and see his daughter. It was a cool November morning, and you had just gotten little Mila dressed and ready for a trip to the market. You put your bonnet on and left your house with Mila in one arm, and a basket in the other. As you were walking down the road, you heard a commotion up ahead and ran to see what was going on, being the curious hobbit that you were. “It’s Mr. Frodo!” Someone up ahead of you shouted. You dropped your basket, holding onto Mila carefully, making your way through the jostling crowd. You noticed that Frodo seemed changed. He looked more somber and in some ways much older, but as he smiled, you noticed he was the same hobbit who had left home. “Frodo, Sam!” You called out, waving your free hand in the air. Frodo spotted you and immediately rushed over to you. He wrapped you in a hug and began kissing you, suddenly pulling back, feeling the squirming bundle in your arms. “Who is this?” Frodo asked with a surprised expression.

“Her name is Mila, Frodo, she is your daughter.” Frodo stood frozen for a good ten seconds, and you worried about what he would say and do next.

He suddenly broke out in an enormous smile and whispered to himself. “I have a daughter….I have a family.” He then said much louder, “May I hold her?”

“Of course!” You replied, placing Mila gently in Frodo’s arms. Mila gently cooed, pulling on her father’s thick curls. Frodo softly laughed before placing a small kiss on his daughter’s forehead. You greeted Sam as well, immensely glad that your brother had survived. Frodo pulled you into a tight hug, with his left arm, while Mila was in his right.

“Will you go home with me, Y/N?” He asked. 

“Why of course!” You answered, happily. Once you arrived at his home, and Frodo had set his pack down, he came over to where you were sitting with Mila, and grasped your hand. “Yes, Frodo?” You said.

“I know I have been gone a long time, and I am so sorry that I had to leave while you were carrying our child, but Y/N, not a day has gone by where I have not thought about you. When I wake up, you are the first thing I think about and the last when I go to sleep. I can never be without again. Will you stay with me here forever and marry me?” Frodo asked, his eyes shining bright with unformed, happy tears.

“Oh yes, Frodo! I never want to leave your side!” You responded, ecstatic. Frodo pulled you into him, and kissed your tender lips with great fervor.

He smiled at you. “We have so much to talk about.”


End file.
